


Pledge

by GingerEl



Series: LuNoct Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, But they're happy about it, Cute, Dancing, Dating, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Going to the Zoo, Happy Ending, No War AU, Picnics, Romantic Gestures, Royal Engagement, Wedding, Wedding Nerves, and I mean everyone, feeding lorikeets, flower fields, will update tags with chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Noctis isn’t nervous. At least not for his own sake. He’d always known this was coming one way or another. Had always hoped as much.He’s just nervous that Luna isn’t as happy as he is - that someday she’ll come to regret this life they’ve landed in.“You and Luna have been friend’s since you were children,” Ignis reminds Noctis as he smooths down the lapels of his wedding jacket.“I know,” Noctis says.“So what’s the matter?” Prompto prods.“It’s only been a month,” Noctis admits.“A month and twelve years,” Gladio puts in.“Precisely,” Iggy says, “Besides. It’s actually been six weeks.”Right, Noctis thinks, because that makes all the difference.Alternatively: When they finally reunite in Tenebrae Luna makes good on a seven year promise and on the way back to Lucis he tries to repay the favour. At their wedding he manages once more.Written for LuNoct Week 2020Chapter 1 - Day 2 prompts: Outfit swap/borrowed clothes + wingsChapter 2 - Day 6 prompts: Flower Fields + Peace Time/No War AUChapter 3 - Day 7 prompts: Moonlight/Starlight + slow dancing
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933219
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	1. Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was the day where I really had to dig for something to write and it didn’t really click for me until I realised I could split a story across multiple days and prompts.  
> AU in a mash-up of FFXV/Modern World concepts I guess. Just go with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Noct’s help Luna gets one of the small birds to land on her outstretched hand.  
> It really is darling, a tiny little green ball of feathers with beautiful orange-red feathers on it’s breast and a dark blue head.  
> “Cute right?” Noctis says softly. Luna nods her agreement.  
> A few more birds fly over and jostle for position and Luna’s first friend is edged away from the cup. Instead of flying away Luna happily watches it make its what further up her arm, blinking up at her with shiny black eyes.  
> Then it lift’s it’s tail to take a shit on her arm and then flies off. 
> 
> Alternatively: Luna makes good on a really old promise and experiences something she didn't quite expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this was the day where I really had to dig for something to write and it didn’t really click for me until I realised I could split a story across multiple days and prompts.  
> AU in a mash-up of FFXV/Modern World concepts I guess. Just go with it.

On her seventeenth birthday Luna sent Noctis a picture of her holding an ice-cream cone outside the tiger exhibit at Tenebrae’s largest zoo.

The onslaught of jealousy had been _immediate_.

Insomnia doesn’t _have_ a zoo, she’d learnt. Lucis on the whole has several but Insomnia is too built up, not enough open space to adequately hold one and up until now - almost seven years later - he’d not been allowed to travel outside the safety of Insomnia’s.

But _now_.

Now their courtship is _real_ and Noctis is here _in_ Tenebrae so they can _get to know one another_ ahead of their wedding a little over a month from now.

Luna knows exactly what she wants to do. Has to do.

It takes some planning - the zoo offers to open only to them but that’s not what Noct would want so Luna organises adequate security teams and a few days after Noctis’ twenty-first birthday they’re in separate cars on the way to the zoo.

Luna would quite liked to have ridden in the car _with_ him but that was a security risk they wouldn't allow.

Luna is _giddy_ with excitement knowing just how much Noctis will enjoy himself. They even have a small aquarium and she wants to take him there first - or should she save it for last? It wouldn't do to show him the thing he might like best and then have him disappointed for the rest of the day.

“You’re going to have a wonderful time,” Gentiana tells her, reaching over to gently pat her hand.

“Oh, but what if -”

“You’re going to have a wonderful time,” Gentiana repeats.

Noctis’ car arrives ahead of hers and he’s waiting there by her door when they’ve rolled to a stop, opening it up and offering her his hand to help her from the car.

Part of her worries it might just be for show, for the cameras waiting to document their visit but Noctis squeezes her fingers affectionately and gives her a shy little smile. And keeps a hold of her hand.

“I can’t believe I’m _here_ ,” he whispers as they make their way to the entrance, “And with you, obviously.”

Luna rolls her eyes but if the cameras weren’t there she’d probably kiss him.

But she doesn’t quite fancy the lecture she'd have to endure when they get home.

Her one small complaint is the weather. Luna's in her prettiest casual wear – fitted dark jeans and a pale, lace trimmed blue top – but it's all for naught because she'll not be able to remove her jacket if it doesn't brighten up. At least it's not raining, she supposes, and Noct seems impervious to the chill in his usual dark clothes.

They get let in straight away, delayed only slightly while one half of their security goes on ahead to make sure they have adequate space.

Because heaven forbid they should be able to mingle like normal people.

“What first?” Noctis asks excitedly, trying to unfurl the map handed to them by a blushing teen without letting go of her hand.

Whatever plans Luna had managed to put together in the car evaporate in the face of his eagerness.

“Whatever you want,” she tells him.

-

They get lunch from one of the little stands at Noct’s suggestions.

“To make it feel like a normal date,” Noct tells her though he can't quite meet her eye once he's said it.

Luna nods, completely enthralled by his beautiful earnestness and lets Noctis choose their meal because she has such limited experience with these things. Noctis promises her a _real selection_ before helping her settle at a table and going off with Ignis to make the order.

Her and Gentiana make pizza sometimes but she’s sure it’s not the same.

They were sheltered in different ways - Noctis confined to a city his entire life but with the freedom to mostly do what he likes within it. While Luna had travelled broadly across her continent to visit with her people but with her behaviour always under fairly strict scrutiny.

They’d both yearned.

Just for different things.

They share a plate of fries, split a burger in half and share a couple slices of pizza. Luna isn’t a fan of the pepperoni but Noctis eats it for her and she thoroughly enjoys the warm bread and melted cheese. It’s both better _and_ worse than what she’s had before.

Its an effort to ignore the people staring at them, or the clear ring of tables around their own completely devoid of people but Luna doesn’t hear the click of cameras so thankfully the ketchup she smears beside her mouth won’t make the front page.

Noctis reaches across to wipe it away with one of the paper napkins and it’s a little scratchy against her cheek but the casual touch makes her stomach clench all the same, eyelashes fluttering when he braces her chin delicately with his fingers to hold her steady. When the ketchup is gone there’s redness all across her cheeks instead.

Noctis stands to clear the table and Luna tries to help but he waves her down, intercepted by Gladio before he can leave the circle of security anyway. Upon his return he spreads the zoo map across the table and taps something not far away.

“Can we go here next?” Noct asks.

Luna doesn’t even look to see what he’s pointing at before saying, “Of course.”

\- - -

Luna wishes she’d looked. Not because she’s scared - that would be ridiculous - she just wishes she’d been prepared.

The birds are beautiful, she’d never deny it but they swoop all around, bright green and vibrant orange feathers so close that at one point Luna feels the flutter of wings against her cheek even _before_ a zoo keeper hands them little pots of nectar for the birds to drink from.

Noctis seems completely at ease, encouraging the little birds onto his hand and marvelling the closer they get.

Luna holds a little cup in her hand but when the bird lands on her hand she flinches and it startles away.

“They won’t hurt you,” Noctis tries to soothe her, no less than six birds gathered on his hand to drink his offering.

“I know,” Luna says, “I’m just not -”

One of the birds takes flight into the space between their heads, disturbing Luna’s hair.

“- used to it,” she finishes when she no longer feels under threat of imminent bird impalement.

“Here,” Noctis says and he steps up right along her side. His own cup is empty so he slots it over the bottom of hers then gently cradles her hand in his and holding it still as one of the birds fly back over for food. Luna still flinches when it's little talons touch her skin but Noct’s hold is steady around her hand and the bird starts to drink calmly.

“Oh,” she says.

It really _is_ darling, a tiny little green ball of feathers with a splash of orange-red feathers on it’s breast and a dark blue head.

“Cute right?” Noctis says softly. Luna nods her agreement.

A few more birds fly over and jostle for position and Luna’s first friend is edged away from the cup. Instead of flying away Luna happily watches it make its what further up her arm, blinking up at her with shiny black eyes.

Then it lift’s it’s tail to defecate on her arm and flies off.

Luna blinks, glancing up at Noctis and then looking away again as her face burns red.

Of all the things -

“Hey,” Noct says placatingly, “Don’t worry about it.” He turns to call over his shoulder, “Hey, Iggy.”

Ignis appears suddenly from behind a tree.

“Highnesses?”

“Have you got a handkerchief?” Noct asks him.

Ignis pulls one free from a pocket at once and steps closer to hand it over, the rest of the birds fly away at his approach.

“Ah,” Ignis says surveying the scene, “Not to worry.”

Noctis hands the nectar cups to Ignis who takes them without complaint and starts to attempt to wipe the mess from the sleeve of her jacket, her very _white_ jacket.

It sort of works but when he’s done there’s still a dark mark that maybe doesn’t say explicitly what happened but still exists as an unsightly reminder to her.

“It’ll come out in a wash,” Ignis promises her.

Noctis takes a long look at her face which she _knows_ is still flushed with her embarrassment and then stops his efforts and hands the handkerchief back to Ignis.

To her surprise he unzips his black hoodie revealing an unsurprisingly black t-shirt and slips it off.

“Here,” he says holding it out to her, “Wear this so you won’t get cold.”

“Noctis,” Luna breathes.

“I’m not gonna leave you uncomfortable,” Noctis says shaking his head.

Heart racing for some inexplicable reason Luna takes off her jackets, arms immediately prickling with the cold. Ignis holds out his hand to take it and carefully fold it so the dirty part is on the inside and then Luna is pushing her arms into fabric of Noctis’ hoodie.

It’s still warm from his body, impossible soft and as she adjust the hood and collar she gets a faint trace of what can only be his aftershave; woody with just a hint of smoke. He's only a little taller than her yet the broadness of Noct’s shoulders, of the sweater, means the sleeves are hanging down over the top of Luna’s hands. It’s soft and warm, the clothing equivalent of cosying up under a blanket in front of a fire after a long day.

Noctis inhales a little sharply and Luna looks back up into his face in time to see him shoot Ignis a _look_ which has the adviser bowing slightly to them both and striding away out of view.

“Does it look okay?” Luna asks shyly.

Noctis nods quickly, “More than.”

Luna smiles.

With Ignis hidden from view again they _feel_ alone. Isolated.

No other guests are in the enclosure with them and the foliage is so thick around the fences it feels like no one could possibly see through to spy in them.

Noctis’ hand alights on her hip, hand fisting in the dark fabric of his own hoodie.

Luna swallows thickly.

Noct’s so _handsome_. A fine jaw, features almost _delicate_ and smooth unblemished skin. Not to mention his _eyes;_ grey-blue like a skim of clouds over an afternoon sky.

Noctis takes a step forward and then another so Luna is forced back too. finding herself hidden behind large green fronds completely out of view.

She knows it won’t last long and Noct seems to sense it too because his other hand is on her jaw then, tilting her face up just a little so it’s a simple things to bring her into a kiss.

It stays chaste and soft but Luna clutches at his shoulders in a silent pleas to stay just a _little_ longer.

Footsteps then, hurrying forward and they break apart, Noctis scooping up one of her hands and using his other to point at a random branch low branch near their shoulders.

“Oh no,” he says in a remarkable show of sincerity, “It just flew off.”

Luna wipes over her mouth with the sleeve of Noct’s sweater and says, “How unfortunate.”

It’s Gladiolus that pulls back the foliage to reveal them, thankfully smirking rather than set into lines of disapproval as she’d feared.

“Nice try,” he mutters quietly to Noctis, “Come on back before someone else comes looking.”

Noctis rolls his eyes but leads them back out into the open where she sees that their entire security team has descended, tightening the ring around them. Gentiana and Ignis, however, remain a respectful distance away.

Luna tucks her free hand up inside the spacious sleeve and tries to subtly duck her head in order to get another whiff of Noctis’ aftershave.

She suggests they head to the aquarium next, wondering how Noctis will feel if she never gives his hoodie back.


	2. Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flowers start slowly, little sprinklings of colour amongst the lush grass and they stick to the narrow path as they walk so as not to disturb any of the blooms as they they become a dense carpet across the landscape for as far as the eye can see.  
> “Oh,” Luna breathes.   
> “I know it’s not a field of sylleblossoms -”  
> “It’s beautiful,” Luna enthuses, “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. All the colours.”  
> Noct smiles at the sound of her obvious and honest awe, squeezing her hand tighter. 
> 
> Alternatively: After Luna fulfils one of his longest standing dreams Noct tries to think of a way to make it up to her.

“What on Eos are you doing?” Ignis asks.

Which is fair, Noct supposes.

It’s not often - read: ever - that he spreads an entire map of Lucis across the floor of his chambers. It’s so large that Noctis physically has to walk across it to look at all the parts of it. Noctis will probably suck it up and ask Gladio to help him move all the furniture back later.

“Is this where that wild meadow is?” Noctis says, walking across the map in socked feet to point at a spot in Cleigne about a mile or so out from Ravatogh, “You know the one where we rushed through the legislation to make it a science reserve because of those rare flowers?”

Ignis blinks at him.

“Iggy,” Noct presses. It’s not _urgent_ as such but there’s also no reason to sit around.

“Forgive me,” Ignis says stepping up to the edge of the map, “I’m not used to you paying attention to the things I tell you.”

“You know I like nature shit,” Noct grumbles.

“I didn’t realise that extended to _flowers_ now,” Ignis teases.

Noct doesn’t reply but it’s not _just_ about the flowers. He’d supported the proposed bill immediately when it crossed his path because why would he let some faceless corporation bulldoze the area to put in a luxury hotel complex to cater to those desperate to see the nature of Ravatogh but unwilling to actually spend any time in it?

“I believe you’re correct,” Ignis goes on, “What’s with the sudden interest at this _particular_ time?”

 _This time_ being days before his and Luna’s official engagement ball and only ten before they head back to Insomnia for the actual wedding.

“I want to take Luna there,” Noctis admits because talking around it won’t help anyone actually get him what he wants.

“I’m sure we could easily arrange for a stop off during the honeymoon -”

“No,” Noctis interrupts, “Before. On the way back.”

Noctis doesn’t know how to explain how important this is to him, or even _why_ it’s so important. He just knows that Luna had planned and pushed and pleaded until she’d gotten the go ahead to take him to his first zoo. He’d loved it _so much_ and Noct can’t with good conscience let the favour go unreturned. Without showing her he too is willing to put in the effort for their relationship.

“Noct,” Ignis sighs, “The security -”

“Is all in place anyway,” Noctis points out, “If we’re going here -” Noctis traces a line on the map “- then why can’t we divert to here? I did the math right, maybe, I dunno, and the journey only takes eight minutes longer and its a day where we arrive early so if me and Luna -”

“Alright,” Ignis cuts across him, “Alright. I make no promises. But I will take this to Gladio, check it over and then together we can present it to the Tenebraean security team.”

“Thank you,” Noctis breathes, “Thank you.”

\- - -

Noct scrambles out of his car as fast as Ignis deems socially and safely appropriate and hurries over to wait by Luna’s so he can be there to take her hand as soon as she’s out of her vehicle. They've stopped as a convoy at one of the little pullover places designed for people on the road to Ravatogh from Lestallum. The bulk of their convoy drives into position around the _royal_ vehicles, both to keep them safe and avoid blocking up the road.

One of Luna's security gives him the go ahead and Noctis pulls her door open, forgetting momentarily how to breath under the simple force of her smile.

Six nights ago they’d danced together at their official engagement celebration in Tenebrae. It was the closest Luna could get to being married on her home continent and Noctis had made sure that they’d gone all out for it. Live music, the finest foods from across the entire planet and, of course, he had worked past his nerves in order to dance with her.

Noctis had been _bad_. Awkward and shuffling, completely unbefitting of being her fiancee – though she hadn't seemed to mind – and its the only time in his life he'd regretted skipping those dance lessons in his teens.

Noctis will have to try and fix it before the wedding.

Luna had been magnificent, dressed in a gown of softest blue, tight to her waist with her delicate arms and collarbone exposed and a long flowing skirt that had moved beautifully as he’d awkwardly moved her around the floor. Noctis hadn’t even noticed the fine lace on her bodice, woven with fine silver thread, until it had been under his hands, glinting under the festoons of twinkling lights that Ignis had personally arranged for them.

Luna wears white almost everyday yet Noct can’t wait to see her in her wedding dress next week.

“Hi,” Noctis says trying to tamp in his dorky grin when she immediately places her hand into his. Astrals is he ever glad Prompto couldn’t make it out her to tease him, “How was the car journey?”

“Quite comfortable,” Luna promises, “Though I won’t say no to an opportunity to stretch my legs.”

“Sorry we can’t ride together,” Noctis tells her. It would certainly give them more time to talk away from prying ears - just Gladio and Ignis. Who for all their faults - there aren’t actually many but Noct would never admit it - they’re not ones for butting in or denying them their privacy.

“It’s alright,” Luna says, “We’ll have more than enough time together soon.”

“I though we could have lunch together,” Noct blurts before he can say something else distinctly less cool.

“Of course.”

“It’s a little bit of a walk, I hope you don’t mind,” Noct apologises, “And obviously Ignis and Gladio will have to come with us.”

“I assure you we can be discreet,” Ignis chides him softly. Noct glances over to see them carrying all the gear; Gladio a massive cooler with a fold-out picnic umbrella tossed over his shoulder, Ignis with a blanket folded over his arms. Ignis can't be blamed for that, Gladio has to carry absolutely _everything_ he can all at once or he feels like he’s not taking part.

Luna just smiles and tugs on his hand to have them lead the way.

Cleigne is warm, though not oppressively hot like Leide so Noctis leads them off the concrete road and onto the trodden dirt path. Luna doesn’t complain, just looks around with wide eager eyes.

It takes them a few solid minutes to reach the end of a path where someone wearing a polo-shirt embroidered with _Leide Meadow Conservancy_ across their breast unlocks a gate and lets them through.

It’s a good job Noct had gotten Iggy involved in planning this because it turns out that now it’s designated a protected site you need permission to visit apart from very specific open days. They were more than willing to make an exception for their future King and Queen of course.

The flowers start slowly, little sprinklings of colour amongst the lush grass and they stick to the narrow path as they walk so as not to disturb any of the blooms as they steadily become a dense carpet across the landscape for as far as the eye can see.

“Oh,” Luna breathes.

“I know it’s not a field of sylleblossoms -”

“It’s _beautiful_ ,” Luna enthuses, “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. All the _colours_.”

Noct smiles at the sound of her obvious and honest awe, squeezing her hand tighter.

“You see those ones that are _almost_ blue with purple tips?” Noct asks her pointing at a crop of them as they pass.

Luna nods.

“They don’t grown anywhere in the world but here,” Noct tells her, “The soil has special properties, ash from the volcano they think but there must be something else because they’ve tried to mimic the conditions elsewhere and it always fails. It could be air quality, or even pressure but it’s really -”

Noct cuts himself off mid-ramble, realising this probably stopped being interesting a tonne of words ago.

“It’s fascinating,” Luna says, “To think that something as simple as a flower needs such careful balance in order to thrive.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agrees stupidly.

“So these are, perhaps, the rarest flowers in the world?” Luna asks.

“Maybe. The ones we know about anyway - they, um. They’re sending us some for our wedding.”

“Oh no,” Luna says fretfully, “We couldn’t possibly -”

“It’s okay. I worried at first too, but they have to thin them out every year and it just so happens to coincides with the wedding.”

Luna halts briefly to run her fingertips across the edge of one broad petal.

“They’ll look quite lovely next to the sylleblossoms my mother is having shipped over for my bouquet,” Luna says and Noctis exhales a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, “The perfect blend of Lucis and Tenebrae.”

“Yeah,” Noct breathes, “Kinda like us.”

A few paces behind them Noctis hears Gladio give what is very obviously a cough covering up a laugh. He turns to glare at his Shield over his shoulder as they start walking again, ignoring the heat bursting across his cheeks.

Luna’s blushing too, but she looks _pleased_ rather than uncomfortable.

They come to a fork in the path, one direction leading up a short incline to an overlook free of blooms while the other leads deeper into the field.

“They’d like us to settle up there for lunch,” Ignis explains coming closer when Noctis and Luna pause, “To avoid damaging any flowers.”

“Of course,” Luna says. She starts to move up the hill but Noctis pulls on her hand to stop her.

“Could we go for a bit more of a walk?” Noctis asks Gladio.

“Noct…”

“Not far,” Noct promises, “Just down this path a little longer while the food is unpacked.”

Ignis and Gladio share a look for a long while and then Gladio concedes, “Stay within yelling distance.”

“Thanks dude,” Noctis says, “Luna?”

But she’s already turning to lead them down the second path, walking faster than before.

The path curves around, twisting down a shallow slope and Luna keeps walking until Ignis and Gladio can no longer be heard setting up on the hill. Noct’s sure if they just turn their heads they’ll still be able to see them but neither of them test the theory.

When they’ve walked far enough that there’s waist high flowers and grasses either side of the path Luna stop and spins on the stop to face him.

“Thank you,” Luna says.

“I didn’t really do anything,” Noctis argues.

Luna giggles softly, “You thought of all this, made sure we could stop here on the way back.”

“It was nothing,” Noct promises, “And no different than you organising the zoo for me.”

“I had years to do that,” Luna says.

Noctis reaches for her other hand and stares down at all where all twenty of their fingers are twined together.

“Are you excited to see Insomnia?” Noct asks her, oddly tentative.

Luna disentangles one of their hands and uses it to brace against his chest and lean up the few inches between them for a sweet kiss. Noct leans into it, kissing her back fondly. When she pulls away he follows after her dumbly only realising what he’s doing when she says, just a breath away from his mouth -

“I’m excited to see my new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's the last day! I can barely believe it.   
> Come say hi on twitter, if you like - @Ginger_El_


	3. Selenology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis plucks the champagne flute from her hand and rests it onto the table oddly at their side oddly furtively.  
> “Come on,” he whispers, “While no one is looking.”  
> Noct takes her hand and she feels a thrill at the feel of his wedding band pressing against her finger.  
> “Where are we going?” Luna breathes.  
> “For our first dance,” Noct tells her.  
> Luna laughs, “We already danced - and the dance floor is that way.”  
> Noct shakes his head, “That one was for them. This one is for us.”

Luna unties her silk robe and allows her mother gently ease down off her arms. Nervously she adjusts one of the straps of her undergarment - perhaps needlessly complicated but exquisitely beautiful - and the takes the hand her mother holds out to help her step into the circle of the gown.

It takes her mother _and_ the dress fitter to pull it back up and Luna hold the neckline in place as best she can as they start to lace her in.

“Not too tight,” Sylva says to the fitter, “She needs to be able to breathe.”

Luna would argue that _just this once_ she’s willing to trade away some of her comfort in the name of looking as perfect as possible but something about that must read on her face because her mother pats her gently on the shoulder and says, “You’ll thank me later, darling.”

-

Ignis holds out his jacket and Noct turns to slip his arms into it.

It’s an exquisite fit, impeccably tailored. Even without Iggy here Noct thinks he could probably get himself appropriately dressed and ready for once.

“You look nervous, my son,” Regis says to him catching his eye and fixing him with such a concerned look Noctis feels _guilty_.

Noctis _isn’t_ nervous. At least not for his own sake.

He’d always known this was coming one way or another. Had always _hoped_ as much.

Noctis is just nervous that Luna isn’t as happy as he is - that someday she’ll come to regret this life they’ve landed in.

“You and Luna have been friend’s since you were children,” Ignis reminds Noctis as he smooths down the lapels of his wedding jacket.

“I know,” Noctis says.

Prompto’s hand fiddles with his hair, adjusting a strand and then putting it back where it was.

“So what’s the matter?” Prompto prods.

“It’s only been a month,” Noctis admits.

“A month and twelve years,” Gladio puts in.

“Precisely,” Iggy says, “Besides. It’s actually been six weeks.”

Right, Noctis thinks, because that makes all the difference.

“If I’d known you were wary, Noctis,” his father says, “We could have postponed - called off even -”

“No,” Noct says quickly, “No. I want to marry Luna. I do.”

“Look at him,” Gladio teases, “He’s practising saying it already.”

Noct laughs and it eases some of the tension in the room.

“I truly believe you will be happy together,” his Dad says and he heaves himself from his chair with the help of his cane. Gladio steps forward to help but Regis just waves him off.

His father’s hand is warm and steady on his shoulder, “I’ll meet you in chamber.”

Noctis nods and gives his father the surest smile he can manage.

“Gentlemen,” Regis says to his friends, “I will see you shortly.”

With his Dad gone Prompto steps right in front of him, a hand on both his shoulders and fixes him with a serious look.

“You sure you’re okay?” the blond asks.

Noct nods, “I just want to know _Luna_ will be happy.”

“Dude, of course,” Prompto says. He steps forward then as if to embrace him but Ignis clears his throat pointedly.

Prompto smooths back some of his hair and kisses his forehead instead.

-

There’s a knock on the door and Luna turns, practising walking in her gown. It’s heavy but not cumbersome and so wonderfully fitted to her that she shouldn’t trip over the fabric. Ravus at least will be there to catch her if she does.

“You can tell me if you’re worried,” Slyva tells her, “Ask any questions you may have.”

“I’m quite happy,” Luna promises, “And I think I will only become more so.”

“I do worry you’re only going through with this for the good of everyone else,” her mother presses.

“I promise,” Luna says, “This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

-

There are flowers twined into Luna’s hair, tiny white blossoms he doesn’t recognise and sylleblossoms and the blooms from Cleigne.

Luna smiles when she sees him and all his fears evaporate into smoke.

-

It’s not as busy at Luna had feared.

There are plenty of people, sure, but the grand hall holding their wedding reception is not full to bursting nor roaring with noise. The Citadel is grand and beautiful and she should have known they would have had space enough for all their wants and needs.

It had been easy enough during her and Noctis’ first dance to imagine they were quite alone. To just allow herself to be swept away by the music and the feel of Noctis’ arms around her.

Noctis had been a much more accomplished dancer than she remembered. At their engagement ball he'd all but trodden on her toes as they'd moved about the the floor in a tight circle – little more than shuffling along.

But today he had twirled her around the floor, nervous looking but sure on his feet and Luna had been almost breathless with joy when he had dipped her during the last few bars to kissed her right there in front of their assembled guests.

Her mother had warned her not to drink heavily so when Noctis is called away by Ignis - with a sincere apology - Luna accepts her first glass from a passing waiter and enjoys a peaceful moment of simply watching her guests be merry.

She expects to be bombarded with well wishes the moment people realise she’s alone but remarkably she’s left alone with little more than a nod and a smile by those mingling nearby.

Out of nowhere the glass of champagne is plucked from her grasp and Luna turns to watch Noctis setting it onto the table at her side oddly furtively.

“Come on,” he whispers, “While no one is looking.”

Noct takes her hand and she feels a thrill at the feel of his wedding band pressing against her finger, glad she had chosen to forgo the option of gloves with her dress.

“Where are we going?” Luna breathes.

“For our first dance,” Noct tells her.

Luna laughs, “We already danced - and the dance floor is _that_ way.”

Noct shakes his head, “That one was for them. This one is for us.”

Luna doesn’t understand what he means but allows him to hurry her along the back of the hall towards an set of open double doors leading outside.

Noctis drops her hand to close the doors behind them but Luna keeps moving, walking across the circular patio in awe.

It’s lit only by the moonlight and decorating with the sumptuous flower garlands and ribbons they'd selected for their décor. All across the low wall the petals catch the light, ribbons almost reflecting the moonlight off their glossy finish.

Insomnia’s skyline generally precludes a decent look at the stars twinkling away above them but the moon is so bright and beautiful tonight Luna finds it hard to miss them.

Luna hears Noctis’ shoes click across the dark stone flooring and reluctantly she turns from the sky to watch him approach a low table tucked in against the wall. From within the depth of his wedding jacket he pulls a phone and attaches it to a cable trailing across the table. Immediately soft music - music from Tenebrae she realises - spills from the speakers, slightly tinny but still beautiful.

Noctis winces a little at the sound but Luna simply shakes her head softly and drops into an extravagant curtsy. Noct grin and dips into an equally over the top bow. Both giggling they straighten up and Noct offers her his hand which Luna takes it eagerly, stepping right up close to his chest as he wraps his other hand around her waist.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Luna murmurs.

Noct hums in agreement.

“I was surprised by how well you danced earlier,” Luna says pointedly.

Noctis chuckles and her body moves with his.

“I had Iggy teach me, and then he had to teach Prompto too, because I wanted to practice but neither Ignis or Gladio can be led if their lives depend on it,” Noctis explains.

“You needn’t have gone to all that trouble,” Luna assures him.

“Yes I did,” Noct argues, cheeks pinking, “I didn’t want to embarrass you again.”

“I wasn't embarrassed last time,” Luna argues, “Your willingness to dance was more than enough.”

“Well I was,” Noct admits, “I wanted to do better by you this time.”

Luna inches even closer and they continue to sway back and forth to the gentle rhythm of the music. No fancy footwork, no dips and spins, just the simple joy of being here together with nothing but the soft swell of music.

Together.

Married.

It was technically a rush but somehow it feels like Luna waited an eternity for this day.

Noctis gently kisses her cheek and she leans her head onto his shoulder.

“Were you worried? This morning?” Noct asks her.

“Hmm,” Luna considers, “I was worried about tripping down the aisle, even though I’m not normally a clumsy person.”

Noctis laughs softly and his hand presses against her waist a little more firmly. Luna sighs, content.

“I mean - about the wedding, or the marriage I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Luna asks as neutrally as she can, trying not to show any alarm despite the hot bubble of panic suddenly building in her chest.

“I kept thinking,” Noct says, “That maybe you didn’t want this - that I would never really make you happy.”

“Oh,” she says, finally understanding.

“Luna?”

“I wasn’t worried at all,” she says honestly, “Not about that. I’ve never been more confident about anything in my life than the fact that we will be extraordinarily happy together.”

Noctis _beams_ and before Luna has recovered from the sight of _that_ he’s dipping her low again and kissing her until she's breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I can't believe LuNoct week is over! Thanks for reading, I had a blast.
> 
> Updates and incomprehensible rambling found @Ginger_El_ on Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> I started yelling and rambling about things on twitter @Ginger_El_  
> Come say hi!


End file.
